Twelve Days of Lavi
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! Lavi shows his creative side to Lenalee, Allen, Iris and Kanda through a song for Christmas. Extreme randomness.
1. Chapter 1

**So this little short story was born yesterday when it was snowing yesterday. A friend of mine somehow came up with the song while watching CSI (YAY GEORGE EADS! 3) with me and she created this little sucker. We both know that this doesn't really sound easy to sing but you'll get it! Maybe. My friend managed to sing it and my brain hurt from trying. **

**Enjoy! (I hope. She wrote it. I posted it.) **

* * *

**I do not own D-gray man. I do own my OCs along with the song to which my friend has joint custody. **

* * *

Iris closed her eyes happily as the snow slowly drifted down around her. Smiling, bright blue eyes opened to gaze upon the woods surround the tower. The snow had covered everything, the pine trees green peaking out from under the dusting of white, it was nothing but a lovely painting of peacefulness.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Peacefulness gone.

Iris turned to frown at Kanda, who raised an eyebrow at her glare. He was wearing a heavy black jacket over his Exorcist uniform, a thick grey scarf wrapped around his neck with a pair of gloves to match. He, in turn, took a look at her attire. A pair of sweatpants and long sleeved top with a pair of fuzzy boots.

"That's it?" he demanded, pointing at her choice of clothing.

Reaching out, Iris whacking him against the shoulder with a scowl. "Hey, it was snowing. I'm allow to run outside for joy. Besides, its not that cold."

"So in your terms, you reverted back to a 5 year old."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Meany."

He snorted and turned his attention outside, standing next to her. They were both quiet for a while until a powerful gust of wind nearly blew Iris off her feet.

"Holy-!" Iris yelped, wrapping her arms around her sides, curling inward.

The dormant protective feeling that was buried deep into Kanda's inner being kicked in. Automatically, he began to unbutton his coat to drop over her head only to hear a irritating familiar voice butt in.

"Geez Iris! Are you trying to get sick?" Lavi cheerfully asked, standing next to Iris, Lenalee right behind him.

Kanda inwardly snarled at the sight of the rabbit and girl, his hands pausing from unbuttoning his coat. Damn them. Like him, both Lenalee and Lavi were also dressed in warm clothing for the weather.

Lavi happily pulled a heavy brown coat out and placed it around Iris' shoulders, making sure that she was snugly wrapped in warmth. "Here. Don't want you getting sick now do we?" he teased her playfully.

Kanda's eye twitched at the sight of Lavi's arms around her. Quickly he buttoned up his coat to avoid getting asked questions he didn't feel like answering.

"So Iris! Have any plans for Christmas?" Lenalee asked kindly.

The said woman shrugged, keeping the coat wrapped around her shoulder. "Not really. Send some letters, sleep in, all that fun stuff."

Lavi suddenly got an evil glint in his eye. "Well, I have something that will you merry through out all of the holiday!" he cheered happily.

Iris quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh. Should I be worried?" Casting a glance at Lenalee who shrugged.

"I have no idea what he's doing." she admitted.

"Who's doing what?" chimed in Allen who walked up to the group.

The ticked off mark on Kanda's forehead grew at the of the beansprout. Great.

Lavi happily ran in front of them, adjusting his scarf and his one green eye sparkled playfully.

"Ready?"

Iris shared a glanced with the other two and a silent fuming Kanda before nodding to Lavi with a sigh. "Dazzle us Lavi."

He began to sing.

_"__**O**__n the 1st day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! A Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!_

_"__**O**__n the 2nd day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 3rd day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 4th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 5th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Five Gold Coated Generals! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 6th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Six Noahs a plottin'! Five Gold Coated Generals! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 7th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Seven Souls a Saving! Six Noahs a plottin'! Five Gold Coated Generals! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 8th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Eight Man Eating Flowers! Seven Souls a Saving! Six Noahs a plotting! Five Gold Coated Generals! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 9th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Nine Akuma Exploding! Eight Man Eating Flowers! Seven Souls a Saving! Six Noahs a plotting! Five Gold Coated Generals! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 10th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Ten Clocks a Time Turnin'! Nine Akuma Exploding! Eight Man Eating Flowers! Seven Souls a Saving! Six Noahs a plotting! Five Gold Coated Generals! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 11th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Eleven Finders Finding! Ten Clocks a Time Turnin'! Nine Akuma Exploding! Eight Man Eating Flowers! Seven Souls a Saving! Six Noahs a plotting! Five Gold Coated Generals! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

_"__**O**__n the 12th day of Christmas the Order gave to Me! Twelve Flying Golems! Eleven Finders Finding! Ten Clocks a Time Turnin'! Nine Akuma Exploding! Eight Man Eating Flowers! Seven Souls a Saving! Six Noahs a plotting! Five Gold Coated Generals! Four Crazy Komlins, Three Coffee Slurping Squints, Two Lovely Ladies and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!"_

They were all silent when he finished the song. Lenalee, Allen, and Iris stared with blank expression.

"Well? Whaddya think?" Lavi asked with a grin.

"Well...its...creative and...unique..." Iris said slowly, turning her gaze to Kanda and blanched at his expression.

His bangs was hiding his eyes but his bared teeth was visible. "Usgai..."

"Eh? What is it Yu?"

"DIE DAMN IT!"

Iris laughed at the sight of Kanda chasing after Lavi who was cackling madly as he dodged the flying sword that was aimed at his head. "Aw c'mon Yu!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Allen let out a sigh and turned to the girls. "Shall we go in for so hot cocoa while these two let out all their energy?"

Lenalee smiled and nodded, the two of them leaving Iris outside, her blue eyes full of fondness at the sight of Kanda and Lavi.

After 5 minutes of running around in the snow, Lavi finally raced inside the Tower, laughing merrily as he vanished into the warmth of the building. Kanda panted softly, wiping the sweat from his forehead and sheathed Mugen as he walked towards Iris. She smiled at him and said,

"Feel better?"

He grunted, making her grin.

With a sigh, Iris tugged her coat around her shoulders and took one last look at the snow falling in heavy chunks. She smiled and said,

"Don't you love the snow, Kanda?"

He grumbled softly and told her in reply, "C'mon, let's get inside before we freeze."

"Alright." She gave in, following him into the Tower, humming the song while Kanda sent her a glare.

"... _and a Kanda trying to Decapitate Me!" _

* * *

**So...tada? Remember what I said before, a friend came up with this and asked me to post it. Plus I'm in a Christmasy mood.**

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: Hey guys reading this! **

**Ninjachipmunk: What are you doing?**

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: What do you think I'm doing? I'm talking to the readers.**

**Ninjachipmunk: But why?**

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: Cause I wanna know what these readers think of it.**

**Ninjachipmunk: Okay then...So you heard the lady, read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! HERE IS A LITTLE CHRISTMAS TREAT FOR YOU! LOVES YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**First off, I would like to extend my prayers and thoughts out to the poor families of the Connecticut school shooting. Your families, and the souls of those innocent children are in my prayers. God bless you all. **

**This takes place AFTER Chapters 8 and future 9. Maybe even Chapter 10. Gah, it takes place whenever they get back from Miranda and the rewinding town.**

* * *

**I do not own D-Gray Man. I do own my OCs**

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD MORRRRRNNNINNNGGGG YU-CHAN!"

Kanda snapped awake, his eyes wide and his hair wild, his hand shooting out to grab Mugen that leaned against the wall next to his bed. He growled. That damn Usagi.

Jumping out of his bed, Kanda stalked to his door, Mugen unsheathed. Slamming the door open, he was greeted with the sight of a beaming Lavi who replaced his headband with a Santa hat.

"C'mon Yu! Its Christmas morning! Whadda think your doing in bed?!"

The samurai grinded his teeth, his grip tightening on his Innocence. "It's called 'sleeping' you damn Usagi. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Bringing down Mugen onto the grinning rabbit, Kanda let out a roar of fury as the young man bounced away with a laugh. Running after him, Kanda followed him down to the dining hall, ignoring the Finders and Exorcists that stared at the half naked samurai dressed only in his pants. They skidded into the dining hall with Lavi literally head diving over a table, peeking over the wood with a grin. Kanda froze as several pairs of eyes staring at him. Iris was sitting next to Lenalee and Allen, a Santa hat sitting over her soft white curls, a fork halfway to her mouth with a bewildered look on her face.

"Kanda? Why are you standing half naked in the hall with Mugen unsheathed?" she asked slowly, putting the fork down.

He stared at her before let out a 'che' and stalking out with a scowl, making any poor unfortunate soul quiver in fear.

Iris stared after him with a raised eyebrow before standing up and trotting off after him.

Walking up to his room, Iris taking a glance at other doors that she past. Wreaths, holly sprigs hung from the doors, but when she came to Kanda's room, the door was bare. Heck, even she had a wreath with blue and silver ribbons twined around pleasant pine branches.

Reaching out, she knocked on the door, listening closely for noise. Taking the silence as answer, Iris opened the door to see Kanda, now wearing a loose shirt, meditating in the corner of his room, Mugen leaning against his shoulder. Slipping in, the Angel Exorcist sat on his bed, watching her oldest friend with a concerned look on her face.

"Yu?" she asked softly.

He said nothing.

Iris frowned at the blue haired man. "Kanda Yu, I swear I will give you a hair cut in your sleep tonight if you don't talk to me. And I'll make sure you look like Lavi!" she threatened.

That got her a sword tip pointing at her nose. "You even try it, _I'll_ give _you_ a haircut, Snowball."

She snorted. "Then at least use scissors."

A grey eye opened and glared at her suspiciously. "What else would I use?" he demanded.

"Don't you use Mugen to cut your hair?" she asked, her head tilted.

"Wha-? NO!" he snarled, both grey eyeing burning into her.

She blinked. "Really? Damn, I owe Lavi 20 pounds."

"You betted on me?!"

"Yes. Yes I did. Now get your sharp, pointy, sword outta my face. Thank you, very much."

He growled and pulled Mugen back and sheathing it. Iris chuckled and shook her head, loose curls bouncing around her face.

"C'mon Yu. It's Christmas, smile a little."

She received a grumble in response, making her let out a sigh. Standing up, she smoothed out her outfit consisting of a pair of black pants, brown wool lined boots, a thick wool shirt and an emerald vest.

"Well, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and I are going out to have a snowball fight and then stop in town for a little extra Christmas shopping." She casted a glance at Kanda. "If you want to, you can join us."

He was quiet and Iris sighed and left, closing the door behind her. Kanda opened his eyes and took a glance at his dresser, where a small white box sat in one of the drawers, waiting.

* * *

Iris and Lenalee laughed at the sigh of Lavi stuffing a handful of cold snow down poor Allen's back as the group walked down to town. The boy's shriek of surprise made them all laugh as he ran around, his gloved hands furiously grabbing at his back, trying to get the snow out.

"NOT FUNNY LAVI!" he howled.

"Yes it was!" the older boy shouted, laughing in delight.

Iris snuggled into her jacket and tugging her scarf tighter around her neck, the wind ruffling her white curls that were tucked into her hat. Dressed warmly, the four raced through the town, slipping through the crowds, stopping at windows that were filled with goodies.

Lavi paused outside of random shop, peering through the window with his face pressed unattractively against the glass.

"Hey guys?" he called out, his eye never leaving whatever he was looking at. "Imma going to stop in here for a minute, k?"

Allen was busy sulking with Lenalee trying to comfort him so Iris called out, "Alright Lavi. We're going ahead to get more presents."

"K!"

Trotting along the sidewalk, Iris peered through the windows with a frown. She had yet to get Kanda a gift.

(Admit it. The dude is kinda hard to find a gift for...)

Iris frowned, pausing to stare up into la-la land. _'Thank you peanut gallery.'_

(What? I'm being honest here. I wouldn't know what to get the guy and I'm writing the story!)

'_Shut up and write, will ya?'_

(Ouch. Watch it munchkin. I'm practically your mother. I could delete you anytime I wanted.)

_'Oh you're breaking my heart.'_

(You would need a heart first.)

_'Ouch. Now that's a low blow.' _

(Boohoo. Now shut up and lemme write your love story. Trust me you'll love the ending.)

_'Oh god...Should I worry?'_

(Yes. You and Kanda get drunk, you both end up having sex and then you get pregnant with his quadruplets.)

_'WHAT?!'_

(Did I mention that they are the cutest little babies you'll ever see?)

_'You better not!'_

(They have their father's looks but your personality. Maybe Yu Jr. will have your looks but Kanda's personality.)

_'Yu Jr.?!'_

(Yep. Its Yu Jr. then Shunsei, Shiro, and finally Bob.)

'_...Why Bob?'_

(...Dunno. On with the story!)

"-is? Iris! Hey Snowball!"

Iris jolted out of la-la land and glanced over at Lavi who was holding a bag with Allen and Lenalee behind him.

His bright green eye blinked at her with childish gleam. "You okay?"

She smiled at him. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great we need to get back to the Order for opening presents and the party! C'mon slow poke!"

Lavi grabbed her hand and placed it on his Hammer handle along with Allen and Lenalee.

"Ready? LITTLE HAMMER, BIG HAMMER! GROW! GROW! GROW!" Lavi howled, the handle shooting off towards the Order, with Allen, Lenalee and Iris yelped from shock while Lavi laughed happily.

Landing rather ungracefully like most Exorcists, the four separated to each other's rooms to get ready for the party and present opening. Iris hurried into her room, yanked off her outwear and tossed it on the bed, missing the silver wrapped box on her bed. Rummaging through her closet, she tugged out a short ruffled white skirt, a red top with elbow length sleeves that came with a thick black belt, black tights and a pair of white and black heels. As she dressed, she thought rapidly on she could get Kanda. He wasn't exactly the gift giving type. Tying her white hair up into a messy bun with a poinsettia pinned in the locks, Iris grabbed her armful of presents and exited her room. Summoning her wings, Iris soared down to the dining hall were everyone was gathered and flew over their heads to the mammoth 20 ft Christmas tree. Placing the presents in different piles, Iris dismissed her wings and turned to see Lavi, Lenalee and Allen trying to drag a protesting and threatening Kanda who was gladly trying to decapitate Lavi, who in turn was singing the song he made up.

"Uh, guys? What are you doing?"

Lenalee smiled at her from her spot. "We all have a Christmas present for you and Kanda, Iris. We just needed both of you to be here."

_That_ made Iris grow tense. "What kind of present?" she asked, suspiciously.

All she got were three pairs of mischievous grin before pushing Kanda into Iris who yelped at the sudden weight shoved onto her. Kanda's hands automatically grabbed Iris' upper arms to catch himself, almost flinching when their warm bodies were pressed together. Something cold and plastic was then pushed onto her head, along with something dangling high above both their heads.

"What that-?" Iris blinked up at the item before turning redder than Lavi's hair.

The mistletoe was cheerfully waving in front of her face while Kanda just gave it a blank look before a splash of pink dusted across his cheeks.

The damn Usagi was beaming at the two and shouted out, "Iris and Yu are under the mistletoe! Somebody get the camera!"

For once, Kanda said nothing. He just...stared at the plant as it lazily swung back and forth over his head.

"Yu?" Iris whispered, nervously. She could feel the eyes of the others on them, waiting eagerly along with Komui and his camera.

He watched the plant for a few more second before looking down at her, his face blank. Iris froze as he leaned down a little closer, his eyes completely focused on her...

"Aw, c'mon Yu! Kiss her before she gets old!" Lavi complained from his spot behind Allen.

The samurai froze, his face just mere centimeters from hers. Iris had closed her eyes in a brief moment of insecurity and now, she peeked her blue eyes open.

"Usagi..." Kanda hissed, his hands gripping Iris' arms tightly but gentled it when she flinched.

"Uh oh..." muttered the surrounding Finders, scientists and present Exorcists mumbled at the sight of tic mark growing on Kanda's head.

Lavi blinked at a growling Kanda. "Huh? Whuz wrong Yu-chan? Dontcha like your present?"

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Kanda roared, lunging for the red haired Exorcist.

"There ya go! Now you're in the Christmas spirit! C'mon everybody! _On the first day of Christmas, the Order gave to me~!_" Lavi began to sing, the others joining him, mostly the drunks.

Iris grimaced as she latched onto Kanda's middle, struggling to keep from killing Lavi on Christmas. Damn he was strong!

"Lenalee!" she cried out.

The pigtailed girl popped up right next to her. "What's up Iris?"

She gave the younger girl a pleading look. "Can hold onto Kanda for a minute? I totally forgot something upstairs in my room!"

Lenalee smiled. "Of course!" Reaching out, she grabbed Kanda's ponytail, giving it a harsh tug. The young man let out a yelp and whipped around to glare at her, his teeth grinding loudly as Iris silently slipped away.

"Alright, everyone!" Komui's sister called out, clapping her hands to get their attention. "It's time to open presents so, Lavi stop singing."

The said Exorcist paused with pout. "Aw c'mon! I was just getting to the 'Four Crazy Komlins'!"

"Well you'll just have to wait. Kanda? Where are you going?"

"Obliviously away from here."

* * *

Grabbing her coat, Iris hung it up in closet and turned back to her room, scanning for the present she would give Kanda.

"What should I get him?" she mumbled, getting down on her knees and peering under the bed. Seeing nothing but dust bunnies (evil little buggers), she sat up with a huff, pushing any loose strand of hairs back.

"Question is, would he even want a present?" she slowly asked herself, blinking.

A gleam of silver caught her eye, drawing her attention to her bed where a small present sat on her bed.

"A box?" she muttered, reaching out to pick it up.

Giving it careful shake, Iris listened and heard what sounded like a small fluttering sound. With a frown, she ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. She nearly dropped it in shock. A small silver golem sat inside, its small wings and tail tucked neatly against its sides. It was similar to Timcampy but its wings seemed to be longer and a bit more like her own. But there was the Cross marking on it's...uh...face. Reaching in, Iris pulled it out, staring at it with wonder. Her very own golem...

It whirred to life, its small wings snapping out and long tail twitching. It began to fly rapidly around her head, but then slowed down a bit to settle back into her hand. Its mouth opened and a hologram of a certain red haired General with a smug grin on his handsome face.

"_Glad to see you got my present Iris_." he said, tipping the wine glass he held. "_Use it well. Its name is Kiku. Take good care of it. Merry Christmas, kiddo._" And with that, the hologram fizzled out.

Iris stared at the spot where her old master had been mere seconds ago before shooting the golem a glance. "How the heck did he get in in here anyway?"

* * *

Closing her door with a sigh, Iris look up at her wreath. The silver blue ribbons sparkled brightly in the lighting of the Order. She wanted to give him something special! Turning to leave, she spotted Kanda stalking towards her with a determined looked on his face.

"Yu?" she asked, concern.

He stopped before her, staring down at her. Then he reached and pushed her back against the door, his palms slamming against the stone. Iris yelped slightly but glared up at him. "What the hell Yu?"

Kanda lowered his face just a little above hers. "You tell anyone," he threatened. "And I _will_ give you a hair cut."

Iris frowned. "What are yo-"

She was cut off with Kanda pressing his lips to hers, briefly. Time stopped, it froze, whatever the hell it did, the world just stopped moving. His lips were soft, if not slightly chapped, but they were warm. Slowly, his hands slid from the wall to grasp her shoulders to keep her from moving. Reaching out, Iris hesitantly grasped the front of his shirt, her fists tight. Kanda pulled back, a slightly blush on his cheeks as he looked down at her. Giving her shoulders gentle squeeze, he walked away, leaving a dazed and blushing Iris in wake. Slowly lifting her hand, Iris touched her lips softly and smiles.

'He kissed me...'

Her face turned even darker at what just happened. 'HOLY FUDGE BUNNIES, YU KANDA KISSED ME!'

"Iris?"

"Uh, Allen! Hi!" Iris yelped, whipping around to see the young man watching her with a concerned look.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his grey eyes shining with concern. "Your face is red."

"O-o-oh I-I'm fin-n-ne!" she stammered, silently cursing her blush.

He gave her a look of worry but wiped off with a smile. "If you're sure. Here, I thought you could use this."

He held out a medium sized box to her, the silver and white wrapping paper topped with a large white bow.

Accepting it, Iris peered at the present curiously and looked up at Allen. "What's this?"

He smiled, his face kind and understanding. "I heard from a little bird and bunny that you were have trouble getting a present for a certain pain the neck. So we all chipped in to come up with this."

Iris grinned. "Allen, you didn't."

He frowned at her. "Don't even think about it." he warned.

"You do like Kanda!" she teased. "You do care about the guy."

"No I do not!" he protested.

Iris kept on grinning. "Admit it Allen! You couldn't let the guy go through Christmas without a Christmas present!"

He gave her a venomous look. "Just take the present!" he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked off.

Grinning after him, Iris ran up to Kanda's room, the present tucked under her arm. When she arrived at the door, Iris smoothed out her skirt and then knocked on the door. She could hear moment from the other side of the door as she patiently waited. The door finally opened revealing an irate Kanda stood.

"What?" he demanded, eyeing her suspiciously.

Iris smiled sweetly and held out the present. "Merry Christmas, Yu."

He stared at the present before poking his head out and took a look at hallways, squinting for any hidden cameras or people. Kanda returned his gaze Iris who giving him a puzzled look.

"Well? Take it." she said, pushing it into his arms.

Kanda stumbled back slightly at the sudden weight and sent her quick glare only to see her trotting her away while whistling. Stopping, Iris turned and smiled at him, her vibrant blue eyes sparkling.

"Merry Christmas, Yu."

And with that, she walked away, leaving Kanda watching from his door. The moment she was out of sight, Iris leaned against a wall and smiled.

_'Yup. This is got to be one of the greatest Christmases I've ever had.'_

* * *

Kanda closed his door, eyeing the box he held curiously. Sitting down on his bed, the samurai slowly pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a white box. Lifting the lid, Kanda's grey eyes widened.

A large container of sword polish, complete with polishing cloths, a good supply of green tea, a pack of hair bands and a book of sword fighting.

He eagerly inspected each gift, placing the hair bands in his dresser, the sword polish and cloths on the nightstand and flicking through the book.

Kanda let out a 'che'. "Stupid Snowball." he mused, closing the book.

However the smile that was threatening to appeared on his face said otherwise. Taking a glance outside, Kanda watched fat snowflakes fall from the grey sky.

It was truly, a White Christmas after all.

* * *

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: Now that's what I want for Christmas!**

**Ninjachipmunk: *quirks eyebrow* A life supply of green tea?**

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: *makes face as she cuddles with Ninjachipmunk's fat cat.* No! I wanna shirtless Kanda under my Christmas tree!**

**Ninjachipmunk: *rolls eyes* Don't we all? **

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: Anyway's...hey reviewers! Thanks for liking the story we came up with! You all make me all warm and fuzzy! Like Rosie here! **

**Ninjachipmunk: Why don't we answer the four reviews that we got, hm? **

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: Eh. You do that. Not that I don't love you all for liking our song! But I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go raid Ninjachipmunk's fridge. **

**Ninjachipmunk: Don't you dare drink all the Egg Nog! Or eat all of my Muddy Buddies! **

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: In case you all don't know, Ninjachipmunk makes the best freakin Muddy Buddies on the planet. **

**Ninjachipmunk : You're gonna get fat! **

**Ninjachipmunk's Friend: *blows raspberry as she digs through the fridge* **

**Kaite1211- I thank you, my friend thanks you for reviewing! She got the idea while reading over my shoulder and watching somebody on CSI humming 'Twelve days of Christmas' **

**Prunella- Thank you! **

**Alapest- Aw thank you!**

**Reiko-desu- Thank you, thank you very much. **

**Ninjachipmunk, Ninjachipmunk's Friend and her fat cat: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! (MEOW!)**


End file.
